Aberration
by Elistax
Summary: Integra pitied the Hogwarts students that were soon to be subjected to Alucard and whatever was his twisted idea of teaching.
1. Prologue

AN: okay, this is my first fanfiction, so be nice. I see so many Alucard teaches at Hogwarts stories that never get to him teaching, I fully intend to update this story and I will tell you if I drop it. It's such a funny concept that never seems to be fully realized . If there is any OOC, or anything you would like to see I encourage you to mention it in a review or CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.

* * *

><p>An owl flew through the Hellsing manor landing neatly on the desk without upsetting the precarious stacks of paperwork. Usually a random owl would have been surprising or upsetting, but after living with Alucard for so long, very little surprised Integra. She almost considered shooing the bird away, but saw the tightly coiled paper tied to its leg, untied the note from the bird and gave it a small cookie from the snack tray that Walter had brought earlier. She unfurled the note and read the neat script.<p>

_Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing_

_I apologize for this unusual request, but it has become abundantly clear that Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry needs a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor with real life experience in dealing with the dark arts and not simply knowledge of theory. I was acquainted with your father and one of your "trash men" is exactly what Hogwarts needs. I can supply their dietary needs, so don't worry about that. I anxiously await your owl._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Witchcraft and wizardry… she thought, she knew of the practices and had even encountered a few wizards in her time as the commander of Hellsing, but a whole school? It really only made sense she supposed, they had to learn the craft somehow. Dumbledore had been mentioned in her father's journals as an expert in the supernatural and somebody she could trust in an emergency, but she never expected to hear from him in this fashion.

She felt the temperature drop slightly and knew that Alucard had materialized in her office. He loomed over her shoulder, his cold breath washing over her cheek as he read the note in her hands, she could already feel the headache building as she reached for a cigar. The cessation of freaks meant Alucard was bored, and that meant a constant headache whenever he was awake.

This was a perfect way to get him out of the mansion before his cabin fever got worse along with her headaches. Could this Dumbledore actually manage to control her vampire, in a school? The cool puffs of breath continuing to disturb her hair only reaffirmed her decision. She penned her response and tied it to the owl's leg hoping the bird knew what to do.

"So anxious to get rid of me, Master?" Alucard asked. She could see the smirk accompanying those words without even looking at him.

"You are needed at Hogwarts, I have no use nor desire for a bored vampire."

"Are you sure it is wise to send a bored vampire to a school full of children?"

"He knew my father, and knows of you. My father spoke highly of him; he must know the implications of what he is asking."

"And yet you don't know them yourself…"

She spun to glare at him only to see that he had already vanished and the room had warmed slightly. She rubbed her temples hoping that she made the right choice and she had not just doomed a school full of children. She heard a chuckle that seemed to come from everywhere and knew Alucard had heard that.

"ALUCARD! Get out of my head!" She screamed knowing he wasn't far away. The room lost the last taint of cold that she hadn't noticed and finally she was alone with her thought once again. She pitied the students that were soon to be subjected to Alucard and whatever was his twisted idea of teaching.

* * *

><p><em>Aberration-unsoundness or disorder of the mind<em>


	2. Back to Hogwarts

AN: OMG people are actually reading my story…this is new. I usually hide everything I write…BUT, a friend of mine has …encouraged…me to write and post this story. Oh yea….I forgot this in the first chapter. I don't own Hellsing or Harry Potter….duh.

And last but not least, thank you so much to my two reviewers, it made my day...but…why do I have more than twice the number of alerts and favorites on this story than reviews, seriously, just an "I like it" or a "… could be better" would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

><p>Hogwarts roared back to life as students flooded into the great hall for yet another year of schooling. Returning students rushed the tables while the new students stood nervously at the back of the hall, many gawking at the enchanted ceiling.<p>

Among all the students though, the rumor mill was going strong, the most popular topic being the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. The reunited golden trio was no exception to the norm.

"Hey, 'Moine, who do you think the new professor is going to be?" Ron asked.

"I'm sure Dumbledore will tell us in a few minutes. I'm more concerned about the ministry adding a new position myself."

"New position?" Harry asked confused.

"You haven't heard?" She questioned skeptically.

"No," Ron and Harry said together.

Used to informing the boys, she just sighed and continued, "The Ministry is instating a High Inquisitor position in Hogwarts."

"A made up position just so they can monitor the school, no doubt." Harry glumly replied, still bitter about the recent hearing.

"That still leaves the DADA position open," Ron said, as if this was a new revelation.

"Nobody seems to have heard anything about the new professor," Hermione said thoughtfully.

The hall fell silent as Professor McGonagall stalked up the middle isle signifying the beginning of the sorting ceremony while the first years obediently lined up in alphabetical order.

Sorting went as usual. The Slytherins sneered at the Gryffindors as the Gryffindors glared at the Slytherins in return. The Hufflepuffs shyly greeted their new housemates and the Ravenclaws studiously analyzed their new members. The only abnormality was the fact that the DADA chair was still glaringly empty along with the new spot for the High Inquisitor.

The quiet chatter died once again as Dumbledore stood to begin his start of the year speech.

"To our new students, welcome, to the returning students, welcome back. As you all know, the forbidden forest is indeed forbidden and, as always, the curfew is not optional. Any student who chooses to take exception to rules will be dealt with accordingly. Now, I'm sure you're all interested in the new position of High Inquisitor. Miss Dolores Umbridge will serve this new position," he gave a near invisible grimace as he continued, "I expect you to treat her with equal respect as you would any other professor."

The great doors at the back of the room opened and all the students turned to watch as a hideous pink toad emerged. She gave the students an obviously fake sweet smile while students cringed as her bulging eyes glanced over them.

"She was at my hearing," Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione.

She strode to her chair and Dumbledore appeared ready to continue his speech.

"Hem-hem"

Dumbledore looked mildly surprised and opened his mouth to speak again.

"Hem-hem"

Dumbledore sat down awaiting whatever speech Umbridge planned to give.

"Hem-hem. Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome." Her sickly sweet voice washed over the student body as some tried not to gag at the assault on their ears. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this…historical school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be… prohibited!" She sat with a sense of finality as the students gave a collective sigh of relief at the cessation of the grating voice.

"So what's all that?" Ron asked.

"The Ministry is trying to interfere with Hogwarts," Hermione spat while Harry just glared at Umbridge.

Dumbledore continued as if the interruption had never occurred, "Thank you Miss Umbridge. That was most illuminating. I assume you would all like to know who your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor will be for this year," the students immediately gave their undivided attention, "I have taken the liberty to call on a favor from an old friend who, because of their experience in an organization that deals with dangerous dark creatures, will be an excellent DADA teacher. Please welcome Professor Alucard."

The students turned towards the great door once again and gasped.

* * *

><p>Oh noes, a cliffie. Sry, it was just too good of a chapter break to give up. Still not a long chapter…oh well at least it's longer by 100 words, maybe this pattern with continue, I may write longer chapters when the story really gets rolling, I'd rather update often even if it means shorter chapters than wait with long chapters, I prefer that when I'm reading stories too, so unless I get lots of reviews telling me otherwise, I'm just gonna do as I please. Srsly though, PLEASE REVIEW. Even flames are totally awesome, what else will I roast my marshmallows with?<p> 


	3. Introducing Alucard

AN: A concern about possible pairings was brought up in a review and I just want to let my readers (even those that don't review) know that Alucard is very unlikely to have romantic interactions in this story...at all. Just so everybody knows, I write when I feel like it, and reviews make me feel like writing (HINT HINT). Writing fanfiction (or fiction in general) is a new experience for me; in fact, the only reason I even started this fic was because I have a friend (Chibi Orochi-kun) who I have made an agreement with in regards to her Bleach/Hellsing crossover The Devil and the Demon. This fic has no official plan in my books so if anybody has suggestions, please tell me and I will be very likely to work them in somewhere. I own nothing.

A big thank you to Axel (I really appreciate the suggestions – many of which had never crossed my mind – I will definitely work in some of them, Thorfaxdragonkin, and Chibi Orochi-kun for the reviews

* * *

><p>Massive doors creak open slowly and black fog billows from the crack seeping along the ground and blanketing the floor. Enchanted candles flicker leaving the room with only faulty lighting as even the magic keeping them lit seems to be effected. The wavering light seems to illuminate black forms slithering and crawling along the floor underneath the mist.<p>

Finally, the malevolent darkness proves too much for the candles and the room is plunged into darkness and some of the students scream as they feel their survival instincts cry out for them to flee from the aura of danger but they feel paralyzed in their seats from fear of this unknown.

In the endless pitch darkness red eyes open all around them and provide minimal light, but no comfort, to the terrified students. Silence descends on the room as the students instinctually attempt to hide from the emerging darkness and dull thudding footsteps echo in the massive hall.

Suddenly, all the darkness gathers towards the center of the hall and coalesces into a figure, one that seemed to belong in the shadows that it brought with it as it walked. Even as the students felt the relief from the light returning to the hall they wondered if it would have been better if the darkness had stayed and the man had not emerged.

The first thing most students noticed about him was his toothy smirk that contained far too many teeth. The eyes offered no comfort either as they were covered by round yellow sunglasses that glinted menacingly in the dim light from the shadows covering the face. A floppy wide brimmed red hat shadowed the majority of the man's face and messy shoulder length black hair seemed almost to be an extension of the shadows.

A flamboyant long red coat was worn over a white silk dress shirt and simple black pants. Black riders boots covered his pants to the knee and white gloves with a mysterious red symbol on the backs seemed to complete the menacing ensemble.

Students near the new defense teacher cringed away from the presence as he stalked towards the teachers table at the front of the great hall. As Alucard reached the teachers table the professors cast weary eyes on their new peer. Only Dumbledore appeared unaffected but the mischievous glint in his eyes betrayed his thoughts as Alucard sat next to him in the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor's seat.

After recovering from her initial weariness from such a man Umbridge glared at the newcomer already disliking the dramatic entrance of the new professor and plotting a way to remove him from Hogwarts.

"Really knows how to make an entrance, doesn't he," Harry whispered to Hermione and Ron.

"Bloody git, he's gonna be as bad as Snape I bet," Ron whispered.

"Certainly has the look down," Harry whispered back sniggering.

"You don't know him at all, how can you already judge him?" Hermione nearly snarls, then continues thoughtfully, "Doesn't something seem off about him, though?"

"Naw, he's just a Slytherin type," Ron answers, rolling his eyes. Hermione looks ready to respond but Dumbledore stands and claps his hands to get the attention of the gossiping students.

"There is a time for speeches, but this is not it," Dumbledore announces saying a few gibberish words and causing massive amounts of food to appear on the tables, "tuck in!"

Ron immediately dives for the food, stuffing grotesque amounts of food into his mouth as fast as possible. Hermione looks appalled but Harry seems to not care, taking a more reasonable amount of food and eating far more politely.

After a while of eating Harry spoke up, "So Hermione, why do you suppose the ministry is imposing a High Inquisitor."

"Fudge sees Dumbledore as a threat to his position," she responds.

Harry considers this for a moment, "But why now?" he almost ponders to himself.

"I've heard that he wanted to instate her as the DADA teacher but couldn't. He seems to think that Dumbledore is trying to raise some kind of army of students."

Harry looks at her unbelievingly, "Seriously? He has aurors and stuff, what does he want to control Hogwarts for?"

She rolls her eyes, "He's paranoid, Dumbledore could be a real threat to his position."

Ron finally seems to realize something, "Whht, hhaig ulbbln ee ulbht errr…"

"Ron! Swallow first!" Hermione chastises, unable to witness any more.

Ron gulps down the mouthful and speaks again, "Why couldn't he put her in the DADA position?"

"I don't know, it seems to be some political reason."

"But Fudge is the Minister of Magic, how could somebody have forced his hand like that?" Harry asks.

"He couldn't be seen openly opposing Dumbledore for no reason. Had Dumbledore not had a professor chosen Fudge could have imposed a teacher for 'the good of Hogwarts' but with a teacher in place, he has to prove that teacher is incapable before removing him. That and the Ministry is not the only agency with political power in the world."

Harry shrugged, "Still, I don't like the new professor. He gives me a bad feeling."

They glance at the new professor only to notice that no food had been placed in front of him. He seemed only to drink from a large golden goblet and he sipped at it slowly, the sunglasses preventing the trio from knowing where he was looking and making him look even more foreboding.

The trio all share a glance, wondering why the new professor didn't eat anything, but nobody says anything. They continue watching the professors table; Umbridge was alternating glares between Alucard and Dumbledore. Dumbledore was watching the students looking amused at their responses to the new additions to the teaching staff which ranged from fearful glances towards the new DADA professor to queasy glances towards the toad, Umbridge.

The food vanishes from the tables when the students finish eating and Dumbledore again stands to address the students.

"Now that we've all been fed and watered, please follow your houses prefects to your house dormitories."

Ron and Hermione quickly gather the confused first years and all the students troop to their dormitories under the falsely sweet smile of Umbridge, the amused smile of Dumbledore, and the menacing toothy smirk of Alucard.

* * *

><p>Okay, I hope that was an okay chapter, sry if any characters are OOC, plz tell me if they are (it has been such a long time since I read Harry Potter that I don't perfectly remember their personalities. I'm glad it's longer this time 1300 words instead of 700, almost 2x as long! If anybody has story suggestions, I would love to hear them, I'm always looking for inspiration.<p>

PS If I don't get reviews I feel compelled to put in horrible cliffhangers in inappropriate places in the story. It makes me sad to get alerts and favorites but no reviews…


	4. Suspicions

AN: Thank you so much for all the reviews. It makes me happy to know that people read my story. And I still don't own Hellsing, harry potter, or anything else that you have seen before this story, I am not going to say the disclaimer anymore, this counts for the rest of the story.

Ok: I made some major edits to the story so this chapter got really short... Too bad, I'm adding another class and a much more Alucard fun, so deal with it.

* * *

><p>~~~Flashback<p>

"_Hello, Alucard, it is nice to see you again. I've grown so old, and you never seem to change." Dumbledore greets pleasantly as Alucard enters his office._

"_My master says that you want me to teach students," Alucard says with a manic grin plastered on his face._

"_Yes, I want you to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. You should be quite knowledgeable in this field."_

"_Indeed." He responds chuckling._

"_As for rules, I must insist that you not bring permanent harm to any of my students or faculty."_

"_Is that all?" Alucard asked, thinking about all the ways he can have fun without permanent damage._

"_Yes. I hope you are pleased with the arrangement."_

"_Indeed," Alucard states bowing and fading from the room dramatically._

"_This should be a unique learning experience for the students," Dumbledore laughs to himself knowing full well that the new DADA professor would give them a thorough introduction to the dark arts._

_Dumbledore walks down to the great hall for the beginning of the year feast wondering what kind of interesting entrance his new teacher would indulge in._

_~~~End Flashback_

On the way to the dorms the students were relieved to escape the sickly sweet stare of the new high inquisitor and the crazed new professor but some were not ready to ignore the oddities at the school.

"There was seriously something wrong with the DADA professor," Ron said.

"I don't think he's human," Hermione responds seeming almost unsure of her conclusion.

"What do you mean?" Harry asks quietly, the conversation turning into whispers as they pass by other students.

"Isn't it obvious?" She questions rhetorically.

"No," Harry and Ron respond together, both rolling their eyes at their friend.

"Well. For one, he didn't eat anything throughout the whole meal. Second, did you notice how pale he is? And his clothing is way too thick for the hot, humid, weather; he'd be having a heat stroke if he was human."

"And don't forget his entrance. What could make the enchanted candles blow out like that?" Harry comments.

"Well, then what is he?" Ron asks.

"I don't know," Hermione says, looking embarrassed at her lack of an answer as they say the password to the fat lady, enter the dorms, and sit in front of the fireplace to continue their concerning discussion.

"Another trip to the library?" Ron asks glumly at the thought of library time this early in the year.

"No," Hermione responds quickly, "It's not that I don't know what he could be. I don't have enough information to narrow down the possibilities. There are way to many magical creatures that are pale and make rooms dark, even ghosts can darken a room, or night elves, vampires, werewolves, nix, shifters, any kind of shadow being, legged sirens, arrancar, ect."

"Where are you going," she asks as Harry begins to wander off.

"I'm getting my invisibility cloak."

"No." she states with finality, "Just no. We have no idea what he is. We can't stalk him. Not very many creatures that thrive in darkness are friendly."

"Dumbledore wouldn't hire someone dangerous," Harry says confidently.

"I don't know about this," Ron says, getting nervous at the prospect of spying on the creepy professor.

"Better to find out what he is on our terms instead of waiting for him to do something," Harry huffs.

"At least wait until after our first class with him." Hermione pleads.

Ron nods enthusiastically and Harry relents, "Fine. One class. If we still don't know anything we follow him."

Hermione sighs and Ron looks a little green at the concept, but they agree. Their beds were starting to look far to tempting after the excitement of their first day back at Hogwarts anyway.

(AN: some of these are not official mythical creatures and arrancar are from bleach)


	5. Lesson 1: Speech?

Updating: I'm currently updating the story, I know that several chapters (6, 7, 8, and 9) are missing. This is temporary as I edit them a little. Just take it as a good sign because I'm picking this story back up.

AN: Okay, I know this is kind of a slow chapter, and it's also a little short, but the story was too jumpy without it. You can skip it if you want, but I feel it gives a good starting point for Alucard's lessons so it's included.

* * *

><p>The trio idly chatted on their way from the stuffy Divinations class to their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class.<p>

"I don't know why we even bother with divinations," Hermione grumbles, "all Trelawney ever predicts is doom and destruction that never seems to occur."

Harry laughs awkwardly, "At least she didn't spawn out of shadows the first time we saw her."

Hermione nearly groans, "Just give him a chance, we have yet to even have a single class with him."

Ron just looks green, staring at the doors that are becoming more and more threatening as they get closer. Too soon, they arrive and stare in shock at the awkwardly bare room. The chairs were lined up in rows as usual with a few students already sitting and fidgeting nervously, but there was not a desk in sight, leaving the entirety of the room uncomfortably sparse. The trio exchange nervous glances, uncomfortable with the drastic departure from the normal routine.

They take seats with the other Griffindors and join in with the silent fidgeting as they stare at the clock watching the seconds slowly tick by. The remaining students trickle in, the classroom fills, and the clock still ticks slowly by in complete silence with no appearance of the concerning professor. None of the usual banter was going on between Slytherin and Griffindor, as nobody seemed to have the motivation to speak.

Even Malfoy was sitting quietly, Crabb and Goyle sitting to either side as they assumed defensive positions. Though, judging by the dampness of their collars and the sweat trickling down their foreheads they were not going to be much help if anything did occur.

The tardy bell rings and the students all look around nervously. Every seat was occupied, save one lonely chair in the front right corner. Slytherin and Griffindor alike watched the clock fearing the appearance of their new professor. But, nothing happened and the ticking of the clock resounded in the silent room full of students.

Five minutes pass and the students slowly start to look more confused than afraid, exchanging questioning glances, still in complete silence. Ten minutes; and the confusion steadily morphs to annoyance.

"Is the creep even going to show up," Malfoy blurts loudly after fifteen minutes had passed, and the spell had broken.

Whispers rose from the students almost as soon as Malfoy had finished speaking only to be quickly silenced by a dark chuckle coming from everywhere. The sound quickly narrowed until it was clearly coming from the front right corner of the room.

The formerly neglected chair in the corner now contained the red form of their new and feared professor sitting backwards on the chair, elbows resting on the back of the chair and his chin resting on his hands and his mouth fixed in a toothy grin. His position reminiscent of a small child attentively watching ants right before burning them with a magnifying glass, but his yellow glasses prevent the students from knowing where his attention is focused.

"So you can speak. I was becoming concerned." He spoke at length in a deep, echoing voice. The students immediately return to silence and stop moving, paralyzed by fear, and the smirk lessens slightly. "Pathetic, I haven't even done anything yet and you're paralyzed like deer in headlights." Some students looked confused at the muggle reference, but the silence persisted, much to Alucard's increasing annoyance.

He continued after a long awkward pause, "Did anyone notice that I have been sitting here the entire time?"

More silence and Alucard's brows furrowed dangerously, his tone becoming irritated, "I asked a yes or no question and I expect an answer. Did anybody notice me sitting in this chair before I spoke?"

Several heads shook negatives and Alucard sighed deeply and stood, much to the surprise and terror of the classroom as his looming form shadows the intimidated students. "Who is capable of speech in this classroom?"

Silence.

He snarled, a gut-wrenching, hair-raising sound, making the students cower. "If nobody is capable of answer basic questions I am simply going to fail people at random until somebody remembers how to speak," a pause as the students considered this, "any volunteers to answer some basic questions?"

Hermione looked horrified at the possibility of getting a failing grade and after a short pause, her hand shot up in her typical fashion. She cringed visibly as the ferocious professors attention turned to her and she received the most unnerving smirk she had ever witnessed almost making her wonder if failing the class was better than being the focus of the professors unreadable gaze.

"Good," the deep voice rumbled as Hermione's raised hand started to shake, "Please stand."

She stood quickly, hoping not to anger the professor, and unsure as to why he was so absolutely, inexplicably, terrifying.

"Stop cowering, I'm not going to eat you," he rumbled as Hermione's knees continued to shake, and then he simply shrugged, "I suppose that's acceptable," another torturous pause as Alucard sat back down, much to the relief of the students, "Now, not that it makes much difference, but I'd like to know what Defense Against the Dark Arts topics you have covered previously.

"Well," Hermione gulped nervously, "we've covered Bogies, some Jinxes, Gnomes, Doxies, Cornish Pixies, uh… Boggarts, Kappas, Vampires, Werewolves, uh… Salamanders, the Patronus charm, the Forbidden curses, Hex-deflection, Counter-curses..." the bell for the end of class rung, making all the students jump and stare at the professor, too afraid to leave without permission.

"Almost the whole class period to get someone capable of speech. I won't tolerate that kind of cowardice again. Get a spine, or drop out. Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now leave."

The class gratefully rushed out of the classroom, leaving behind a very amused vampire who gave a wicked smirk exposing glinting fangs to the students retreating backs.


	6. Curiosity killed the cat

AN: I had a review long ago that said the ending of this chapter was too abrupt. I agreed with it and now I've added almost 1300 words, so enjoy. I apologize for the 2 year hiatus, but hey, better late than never, right?

* * *

><p>As the trio retreated from the uncomfortable classroom out into the hall and walked towards the Griffindor common room they couldn't help but whisper about the new, and clearly mental, professor.<p>

"He can't seriously be our teacher," Ron groaned, "He's mental. Coming into the classroom fifteen minutes late, and then just staring at us."

Harry swallowed thickly thinking about the tense atmosphere of the classroom, "He didn't even really give an introduction class like the rest of the teachers usually do."

"He was seriously just waiting for somebody to talk," Hermione pondered, "But that should not have been that insanely terrifying. He didn't even do anything to be terrifying, he just was. Even Snape can't keep a classroom quiet just by sitting there. And what about his first comment? He said he was there the entire time, but we all saw an empty chair."

Ron scoffed, "Obviously, he was lying, or he's crazy, or both. I can't believe he's our teacher. That means we have to go back and do that again. We're not going to learn anything this year," he moaned.

They entered the Griffindor common room and sat in the overstuffed chairs.

"He's probably not going to just stare at us every class period," Harry mumbled unconvincingly, "…I hope."

"I don't think he was lying about sitting there," Hermione trailed off, "But it does suggest that I was right about him not being human. He must have some kind of ability to conceal himself."

Harry considered for a moment, "That would certainly explain the terror. It must be like a how a dementor can take all the happiness from the people around them." He looked to Hermione, "Any ideas on what he is?"

She frowned sharply, "No," she said almost petulantly, knowing where Harry was going with this, "I mean; we know what he looks like. He can darken a room, conceal himself, and he's innately terrifying. That describes just about every shadow dwelling magical creature I can think of… except for the friendly ones… Now we just know that he's not any of the friendly shadow creatures because people aren't instinctually afraid of those."

She looked at Harry accusingly as he started to walk towards the stairs, "Just no. You can't be serious. We are not stalking him. We have just established that he can't possibly be something safe." Harry vanished up the stairs and she cursed her luck.

Ron just stayed silent, watching the exchange as his complexion slowly lost all of its color.

Harry went up to his dorm and retrieved the invisibility cloak and returned to Ron and Hermione, "You said one class. We still don't know what he is, and I am not sitting through another class like that without at least finding out. Personally, I'd rather learn on our own terms than have something happen when we aren't expecting it."

Hermione sighed and Ron just nodded glumly, knowing this was an argument that they were going to lose. They donned the cloak and grudgingly trudged out of the common room.

They walked out of the dorms into the hallway with the cloak swishing about their feet and their feet to be partially visible.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry whispered to activate the marauders map. Three pair of curious eyes traced the map searching for the name Alucard anywhere. They found something quite odd, there was a dot labeled Alucard, but it seemed to be moving disregarding walls, and sometimes it even seemed to jump from one spot to another without any warning or travel time.

"Apparating is impossible in Hogwarts…isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it must be something else." Hermione answered.

Ron gulped, "What else could it be though?"

Hermione just shook her head, "I don't know," She said as they continued to watch the map traverse the map for several more minutes.

Finally, the dot ceased wandering and stayed in an isolated location deep in the dungeons. Luckily for the trio, there was a shortcut that halved the distance to the dungeons listed on the map.

"That way," Harry whispered to the other two.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, looking less and less like he wanted to continue.

"Yes," Harry said, leaving no room for argument.

They lapsed into silence trying to navigate the long hallways.

"…would be able to get me the Defense position." Umbridge grumbled turning around a nearby corner as the trio froze and tried to cover themselves with the cloak entirely, "How does he expect to keep the brats from learning to fight if he doesn't even control the school enough to instate one teacher. No matter, I can just get that creepy new teacher fired. Soon enough I'll control Hogwarts, the Minister will be so pleased. Dumbledore will never know what hit him, his little student army will fall apart before it ever forms. Stupid little brats. Why I have to….." She passed around another corner on the way to her room.

"Seriously?" Ron stated incredulous, "Is that what the Ministry really thinks?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Harry grumbled.

"I don't believe it. They really think Dumbledore is trying to make an army of students?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Yea," Harry grumbled another affirmative.

"You don't suppose that she can actually get teachers fired? Do you?" Hermione asked concerned.

"I bet she can," Harry moped, "but I don't think that the teachers will take that lying down. I mean, think of what McGonagall would do."

They all chuckled at the mental image of the stern transfigurations teacher lecturing the toad.

The halls got gloomier as they neared the dungeons where their new teacher was located. The clean, cheery walls and nice warm wood flooring morphed into dreary stone that smelled of musk and earth. Flickering torches lit their way and they slowed their pace to make sure they didn't trip over any hidden protrusions of the uneven flooring.

"Creepy place for a creepy teacher," Harry whispered.

"Harry, you don't know anything about him," Hermione chastised.

"Um…guys," Ron whimpered pointing downward at spiders that seemed to be a part of the ambiance.

"It's nothing. Just a few spiders. Relax." Harry responded trying to calm Ron's frayed nerves.

The torches flickered out as they walked forward immersing the hallway entirely in darkness. The trio looked around trying to see anything around them, but could only just make out the outlines of the walls. The floor became less and less solid and they could feel the insects crunching under their shoes.

Squeaks could be heard as they went further and beady little eyes reflected an eerie red even without light. Harry felt the unmistakable texture of scales over his ankle and suppressed a grimace. Ron whimpered again as he heard the hisses and squeaks coming from the floor.

"Just a little further," Harry whispered.

"How much further?" Ron questioned carefully.

"Just a few more feet," Harry responded.

They continued forward through the creepy crawlies nearly coating the floor. Suddenly the hallway took on a dim reddish hue and they could see a little better.

"That doesn't look like a few feet." Hermione said annoyed.

"The map showed a few feet," Harry responded indignantly.

The trio started to walk faster hoping to shorten the journey. They broke out into a run, disregarding the cloak that was now revealing all the way to their knees.

"We're not getting closer," Harry stuttered, frightened as the door stubbornly refused to become closer even as they ran towards it.

"What's going on?" Ron whined.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea." Hermione gave her best I told you so, even in the dire situation.

The hallway plunged into absolute darkness and nothing could be seen. The trio gulped and shuffled forward, unable to turn back now that they had come so close. Points of red became visible and they screamed as they were suddenly surrounded by thousands of glowing red eyes.

Crazed laughter echoed along the hall and the trio sprinted away from the sound heedless of the insects, rats and snakes they stepped on. The hallway gave an eerie red glow while managing to not make it any easier to see. It was as if darkness itself had taken on a red tinge. The laughter came closer to them and coalesced to one source. They could hear footsteps as they cowered under the minimal protection of the invisibility cloak. The laughter died down into amused chuckles as the footsteps became worryingly near and the reddish tinge again left leaving only darkness.

A figure emerged from the suffocating darkness, somehow able to be seen even through the absolute lack of light, as if it produced its own source of light. Two red orbs were the first feature the trio noticed as he, no, it approached them. It was the new DADA professor, chuckling to himself like he knew of the plight of the invisible students not ten feet from him.

He had removed his coat, hat and glasses leaving him dressed in a simple white silk shirt, a tasteful black vest, black pants and riding boots. His eyes were a glowing crimson and had a crazed glint to them as they flicked around, searching the hallway. The trio was afraid to even breathe as his eyes paused when they passed over where they were standing.

Alucard seemed to smell the air and then turned towards the hidden students. Long strides brought him face to face with the invisible trio as they tried to shuffle away without him noticing. His mouth opened in a smile that split his face from ear to ear revealing elegant rows of dagger-like teeth and long dangerous fangs. An overly long tongue emerged tasting the air like a snake would and Alucard looked directly at the petrified students even though he couldn't see them with his eyes.

'Invisibility, hmm, interesting. But they still smell and taste strongly of fear' Alucard thought as he reached out with his gloved hand towards the terrified students who watched helplessly. His hand patted the top of Harry's head as Harry stiffened anticipating the worst possible outcomes and praying for the best.

"Hmmm, interesting," Alucard laughed as he pulled the unresisting cloak off and exposing the three wayward students.

"Ummm, Professor…. we can explain…." Harry stuttered not knowing what to do.

"Really? I've got to hear this," Alucard responded mirthfully anticipating leading the three students down the hallway that now seemed much shorter without the vampiric illusion preventing the students from gaining ground. (AN: the technique used against the biker freaks if you're wondering)

The trio followed like kicked puppies, dragging their feet and dreading the outcome of this encounter. Alucard led them into a dim dungeon room that was vast and nearly empty. The professor walked over to a slightly hexagonal box with cloth draped on top that was shaped suspiciously like a coffin and sat on it.

"You may sit if you like," Alucard said, knowing full well that there were no chairs in the room. The students looked quizzically at each other, then simply sat on the dirty stone floor, hoping that if they were cooperative that they would have a less severe punishment.

"So, about that explanation, do you care to share?" he asked knowing full well that the three students had no real reason to be wandering around the dungeon.

"Well, you see…" Hermione started, "Ummm."

"We were trying to…uhh…" Harry continued.

They babbled over each other for a while, never really managing to say anything to explain themselves.

Alucard waved them off, sparing them further embarrassment, and laughed at their foolish attempts. "You really should learn to lie better. Of course, it doesn't help that I can read your mind anyway."

The trio looked at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. Alucard simply graced them with a wide smile, revealing his fangs. Hermione gasped, belatedly realizing what their new teachers race is.

"You're a vampire!" she screeched horrified. Harry and Ron looked towards her and back to the teacher.

"And you have invited yourself into my den," Alucard responded, his smile growing wider, exposing more dagger-like teeth, "What do you think happens to wayward students who stumble into the monsters lair?" Alucard stood, slowly approaching the students who screamed and immediately jumped to their feet to flee, praying they could escape. As they ran down the hallway the shadows gained form and grasped their ankles tripping them and dragging them backwards as they struggled.

Hermione conjured sunlight with her wand and the shadows loosened allowing them to wriggle free. Laughter echoed behind them, then in front of them as Alucard appeared from the flickering shadows cast by the torches. Ron ran into Alucard and impacted like he had run into a brick wall. The trio whipped around and rushed down another hallway chased by the cruel, insane laughter of their professor.

They stopped and recovered themselves before they put the invisibility cloak back on. They gasped for air, hoping they had lost the crazed professor. They backed up to the wall and took a few seconds to recompose themselves. They glanced up and down the hallways nervously, expecting to see their red-clad professor approaching at any moment.

Instead, they screeched as long thin arms extended form behind to grasp Ron with gloved hands. Ron squirmed uselessly against the vice grip while Harry and Hermione jumped away from the wall and whipped around to see the arms extending through the wall. Ron craned his neck to see and they all watched in shocked silence as their tormentor emerged the rest of the way out of the wall bringing a stunned Ron with him and grasping the unfortunate boy to his chest.

Alucard smirked again, gracing the trio with his snakelike fangs yet again and openly laughing at their fear, "You'll have to do better than that. Cowering in the corner simply won't cut it." He released Ron to vanish back into the wall. The trio screeched as the expanse of wall he melted into became a mural of shadows and glowing eyes shortly before tendrils reached towards them and quickly persuaded them to run away down the hallway leading in the opposite direction and away from the terrifying ribbons of shadows.

They glanced behind them and shrieked in horror as they saw what could be interpreted as a demonic mockery of a dogs head emerge from the shadows. Their limbs froze as the new threat emerged further its many eyes glinting mischievously, front legs, back legs, and finally a long bushy tail that wagged like an overly excited puppy being presented a tempting bone.

Their frozen terror transformed into fast kinetic panic as the dog turned to face them and, amazingly, smiled with its toothy maw, reminding them of their demonic professors gleeful, taunting smile. They fled as the dog bounded towards them.

They turned to frantically race down staircase that branched off of the hallway, and the dog bounded past them and into the wall at the end of the hallway.

Alucard appeared in front of them, grinning manically and the immediately stumbled to a halt and ran up the staircase instead. Quickly traversing up the staircase, they jumped and escaped the staircase into the hallway next to them as they heard a gut-wrenching snarl echo within the stairwell and saw the distinctive red brim of the hat emerge slightly from the wall in front of them.

They tore down the hallway as fast as they could run and shrieked yet again as all three of them were suddenly pushed against the wall. The trio was caught, two long arms caging them against the wall with gloved hands pressed flat to the brick, and the glowing red eyes fully visible as Alucard leaned over the terrified trio.

The trapped golden trio flattened themselves into the brick, cringing away from the manic visage of their professor who was towering over them and presenting them with a smile that showed all of his teeth in horrifying detail.

All three flinched back as the mouth opened and the overly long, pointed tongue emerged. Hermione whimpered as Alucard leaned forward and licked her, leaving a slimy trail of saliva up her neck and cheek all the way to her temple.

The professor leaned back and graced them with a chuckle that chilled them to the bone as his form faded from solid to opaque and finally faded away entirely. The trio, badly shaken, looked at each other with eyes the size of dinner plates. Untrusting and disbelieving they quickly checked up and down the hallway to see no signs of the vampire.

Almost at the same time, they noticed the portrait of the fat lady directly across the hallway from them and nearly gasped. Hurrying to the portal they spoke the password and rushed into the safety of the common room, breathing hard from their exertions and nearly delirious with relief.

"That was on purpose, there's no way it wasn't," Hermione panted almost to herself.

"What was on purpose," Ron gasped quietly, his voice too shaky to trust with any higher volume.

She looked at him with raised eyebrows and continued, "He chased us back to the Gryffindor common room entrance on purpose, there is no other way that chase could have ended here. We certainly didn't arrive here without help. And didn't it strike you as odd that we didn't encounter a single other professor patrolling after curfew? We should have been caught with as much noise as we were making."

Harry looked at her like she had grown a second head, "There's no way. You saw how he was chasing us. We were going to be vampire snacks."

"And the way he disappeared just after he caught us?" Hermione huffed, "If he wanted to eat us, he easily could have."

Harry shuddered at the reminder, but there was no denying the facts. They shivered as the room seemed to become colder, but the feeling left almost as soon as they felt it.

After a few minutes of hushed silence passed, Hermione had recovered a little more. "So," she chastised, "are you satisfied? I told you before we left that we shouldn't go. We're just lucky that he was just toying with us." She continued stronger, "It would have been our fault too, he didn't come hunting us. We were stalking him!" She nearly screeched at them.

Harry just sat quietly, knowing they couldn't argue with her logic. And they couldn't blame her for being mad. He knew he had drug them off on a foolhardy escapade with no protection beyond the thin fabric of the invisibility cloak. Wait, the invisibility cloak. "Where is the invisibility cloak?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione.

"It must have been dropped along the way," Ron moaned.

Harry hung his head dejectedly, knowing that he may not be able to retrieve the prized gift from his father. Hermione leaned in to comfort him but froze just as she was about to put her hand on his shoulder. Harry, curious, followed her gaze and gasped. Lying innocently on the back of his chair was his invisibility cloak, the unique, shimmery fabric folded neatly. The trio shuddered at the revelation.

Ron squeaked an airy whimper, "He was in here?"

"Apparently so," Harry whispered and glanced around.

"Well," Hermione started, "vampire or not, it looks like he's not malicious."

"After that chase!?" Harry began only to be cut off by an annoyed glance from Hermione.

"Think about it," She chastised, "We actually got in less trouble with Professor Alucard than we would have gotten into if we ran into any other Professor. He didn't hurt us, he didn't take house points, he didn't give detention, and he didn't turn us in. I could continue, but you get the idea. All he did was suggest that we shouldn't have gone to his room." She breathed in deeply to continue her rant, "I, quite frankly, agree with him. It was stupid and foolhardy."

Harry almost cut in, but was yet again cut off by Hermione's glare.

"He even returned your cloak," she bit off.

"Fine, it's not like we get much of a choice but to deal with him anyway." Harry grumbled, defeated, "I still don't trust him. At least we know what he is…I guess…"


	7. Lesson 2: Hexes and Shielding

AN: So many reviews! It's cool to know that people enjoy my story. I learn from your criticisms so please give me feedback so this story can improve even more. This is my first fanfiction and I am learning as I go so chapters should get better as we get further into the story.

Update: I actually didn't change much in this chapter, only made Slytherin a little less unappealing. Cuz before I edited it it read like all of Slytherin was useless scumbags...not the intent.

Also, I'm not very good at writing Malfoy as he seems to end up a little too cowardly. I'm just of the opinion that Alucard wouldn't like him very much because he hides behind people and flaunts his status, same with a lot of Slytherin. It's not that he's bad at magic, it's that I don't think any of the students would stand much of a chance against Alucard. Especially if he took offense to them.

* * *

><p><em>He was terrified, sprinting as fast as possible, his legs burning his chest constricting. Fallen braches and thorny vines tear at his robes, threatening to trip him and scratching at his ankles. Glancing behind him he sees endless red eyes glowing out from an impenetrable darkness encroaching on the already dim forest. A shadowy hand emerged from the darkness seizing his shoulder in a painful clawed grasp. He squirmed trying to shake the hold, but the grip was like iron, unyielding and unmovable. "You cannot escape me Mister Harry Potter," a low, smooth voice taunted echoing from no discernable direction and a haunting chuckle echoed from the blackness.<em>

"_Harry," whispered the voice, now originating from a toothy maw that seemed to come from within the darkness._

_The grin grew impossibly wide, exposing more teeth in a frightening display of inhuman dentistry, "Harry," the voice said again, seeming to be slightly different than before. The mouth came closer slowly, steadily._

"_No! Stay away Monster!" Harry screeched at the approaching mouth._

"_Harry?" A different voice asked as the mouth neared even closer and the beginnings of a face became visible._

"_Harry…Harry?" The maw disappeared and Harry whipped his head around in a panic._

_Cold air washed over his neck as the maw became visible just over his shoulder and he could see sickly drool dripping from dagger-like fangs. The face was now completely visible and Harry saw the unnaturally pale countenance of the new defense teacher looming over his shoulder, his mouth filled with the dangerous teeth._

_Fangs scraped needle-like over his neck and Harry screamed.  
>"Harry! Wake up!" Ron's voice shouted loudly.<em>

* * *

><p>Harry bolted up, snapping into consciousness as the forest disappeared to reveal his dorm room. He was still panting and looking around wildly.<p>

"Harry? Are you alright," Ron's concerned expression looked down at Harry.

"Yea," he said slowly, feeling at his neck, still feeling the phantom breath wash over his neck. He glanced warily at the shadowed corners of the room, checking for the monster. Once he had assured himself that the monster was truly gone he looked back at Ron.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea."

"Was it about…" he paused and leaned in to whisper, "You-Know-Who?"

"No, just a nightmare. I'm fine."

* * *

><p>The common room was almost empty, just a few stragglers left who were slowly leaving to wander to breakfast in the great hall, and one bushy haired girl waiting patiently in one of the overstuffed armchairs facing the fireplace. Harry and Ron emerged from the boys dorm and she turned to face them, "Hey Ron, Harry," she said pleasantly then her eyes widened looking at Harry's untamed hair and dark circles under his eyes, "Are you okay?"<p>

"I'm fine," Harry responded shortly.

"You sure? You look awful."

"Just a nightmare, I'll be fine. I've had worse."

The common room was completely empty by this time and Ron started looking towards the door. "If we don't head to the great hall soon we're gonna miss breakfast," he said, glancing around the empty room.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly Ron, always thinking with your stomach."

Harry gave a half-hearted chuckle as Ron blushed and they exited the common room to walk towards the great hall.

They entered the hall and Harry hesitated, feeling the familiar cold oppressive aura even as the hallway itself was filled with the excited chatter of many enthusiastic students becoming reacquainted with friends. He gagged at the view of the ugly pink toad he was graced with as he glanced at the teachers table, then shuddered as he followed the table to see the new defense teacher, Alucard, with his yellowed glasses shining out from the shadow of his large hat and concealing his gaze, making him more disconcerting.

"Awwww man. We've got double potions, divinations and defense with that creepy new teacher," Ron moaned as he looked over the schedule for the day.

"At least give him a chance," Hermione reprimanded half-heartedly, feeling just as hesitant about the new teacher. Harry just tried to swallow his food as his appetite disappeared, imagining being caught in a room with Alucard again.

Ron scoffed, "Give him a chance? He's a bloody vampire!"

"Dumbledore hired him, he hasn't done us wrong yet." Hermione reminded him patiently and continued, "We still know next to nothing about him. All we know is he's a vampire, we don't know what type or level."

"A vampire is a vampire." Ron quipped.

Hermione huffed at his ignorance, "Not true, there are many types. It makes a huge difference."

"I suppose you're going to tell us he's a 'good vampire'?" Ron answered as Harry silently agreed with Ron's argument.

"I never said that. I just think that we should research vampires to see what type he is. Dumbledore is no fool, he wouldn't allow him to teach if he was dangerous."

"Oooh, the mudblood doesn't know everything?" Malfoy appeared uninvited behind Harry and intruded into the conversation.  
>"Get lost Malfoy," Ron bit back.<p>

"Says the blood traitor who feels the need to spread rumors about the new teacher because he's scared." Malfoy ridiculed.

"Oh shut it," Harry snapped.

"What are you going to do…hmmm?" he paused as the trio glared at him, "Nothing" he concluded, "I thought so. Well we'll see how great you are in defense class. I've heard that Professor Alucard is going to take a hands-on approach; I'll enjoy watching you fail." He laughed but glanced nervously at the new teacher unable to hide his apprehension and wandered off to the Slytherin table leaving the trio to glare.

* * *

><p>"Load of codswollop, divinations is," Hermione seethed on their way from divinations to defense class.<p>

"Do you suppose that any of it's true?" Harry asked, wondering how he should react to being told that he supposedly had received the worst omen possible from a bunch of soppy leaves in a teacup.

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment "No, nothing ever comes of Trelawney's predictions."

They reached the massive black door of the new defense room and hesitated apprehensively wondering what the class would be like this time.

The door opened autonomously with a groaning creak and revealed a cold stone room, empty of anything except chairs, without desks, lining the bleak stone walls. The students shifted their feet nervously as they awaited the class with the terrifying new teacher. The arrangement allowed the most possible floor space to be open, alluding to an interesting class.

Professor Alucard had yet to arrive even with only a few minutes until class was supposed to begin.

"So you did actually show up. I had my doubts," Malfoy sneered from behind Harry.

Hermione turned her head just enough to glimpse the pompous Slytherins face, "Just leave, nobody wants you here."

"I don't care what a mudblood wants."

"What did you call her?" Ron spat venomously.

"Of course a muggle-loving blood traitor would hang around with muggle-borns. Your mom would be so proud, though with your family multiplying like bunnies I suppose she can spare a few children as failures."

"You leave my family out of this," Ron seethed.

"And what are you going to do?"

Before Hermione could stop him Ron stood and slammed his fist into Malfoy's cheek, hitting solidly. Malfoy brought his hand to his cheek looking very surprised. He opened his mouth to make some kind of pointless threat but was stopped by dark chuckling emanating from the middle of the room where the Professor now stood looking very amused.

"Professor, he hit me! I demand consequence! Take house points for this barbarianism." Malfoy screeched indignantly.

Alucard arched an elegant eyebrow, "Why?" He simply smiled showing off the tips of his fangs.

Malfoy stared disbelievingly, "He hit me. What do you mean 'Why?'"

"It was a good punch, even if it was a little weak." His head turned so he was directly facing Ron who cringed at the attention, "Next time, put more weight behind your punch. It will cause more damage." All the students in the classroom were completely floored; _was he really not going to punish Ron for blatant violence?_

Malfoy recovered and looked murderous, "I'll tell my father about this."

"Are you so useless that you have to hide behind your father? Nobility truly has fallen."

Malfoy gaped like a fish, unbelieving of what he just heard. Then his gaze hardened as he posed, stepping forward menacingly, "Do you know who I am? I'll have you fired."

Alucard's harsh laughter echoed in the bare classroom, "Are you going to attack me? I wish you luck. Even your beloved noble father cannot defend you against me," he gave Malfoy his full toothy smirk, revealing a full maw of dripping daggers as he cackled. Malfoy stumbled backwards as fast as he could, landing on his butt and gaping up at the crazy laughing professor as he scrambled back to his chair.

Still chuckling Alucard looked around the classroom at the terrified students. "What a bunch of pathetic cowards. No wonder Dumbledore thinks you're unready for conflict. You're totally hopeless."

Some students looked affronted, but didn't dare speak out against the professor.

"Okay coward," he said looking at Malfoy as his glasses glinted even in the dim light of the room, "I want to see how hopeless you are. I hope you can at least cast a decent shielding spell since you are so fond of hiding."

To the astonishment of the class he didn't pull out a wand, but simply pointed at Malfoy causing a spark to fly towards him. Stunned by the suddenness of the change in topic and Alucard's wandless magic, he failed to shield himself in time and was thrown backwards into a very solid wall leaving him dazed. Hermione looked thoughtful at the new ability that he had just revealed, but it still wasn't enough to categorize the type of vampire as anything other than 'powerful.'

Alucard looked thoroughly put off by the lack of resistance and gazed around the classroom again. The students whimpered when he faced them. "Pair up and practice shield spells," he sneered, "you should at least be able to defend yourselves against each other." His footsteps thudded loudly in the silent classroom as he walked to the corner and took post like a morbid sentry.

The class shuffled into action, not wanting to annoy the professor any further and started their spells, praying that the teacher wouldn't single them out. Both Griffindor and Slytherin had moderate luck, the Griffindors with better shields and the Slytherins with better hexes. Alucard watched, amused at the showing, especially as several Slytherin hexes shattered some of the weaker Slytherin shields, causing the targeted students to dive wildly out of the way of the hexes.

This seemed to work until a stray blasting hex rushed towards the corner. The spell hit the teacher but had no effect other than to slightly push at the tails of his long coat. The class fell silent in horrified anticipation of the crazy teacher's reaction. Sunglasses glinted menacingly as Alucard followed the path of the spell to its possible origin. His eyes landed on a terrified pudgy boy who stared horrified at the direction that his spell had gone awry. Neville numbly wondered if he would be tormented as Malfoy had.

Alucard stepped forward towards Neville, who stood frozen like a deer in headlights. "You hit me," Neville paled more as Alucard neared.

"I…I…I'm s…sorry," he blubbered towards the looming presence while staring at his feet, now only a few feet away.

Alucard's gloved fingers brushed under Neville's chin forcing him to look the Professor in the eye, or at least at the sunglasses. "Care to explain?"

"It w…was an a…a…accident."

"Magic has no physical effect on me, but even I can tell when a spell is weak. Care to revise your explanation and tell me why you aren't casting the spell correctly?"

Neville's eyes widened when he realized why the teacher was annoyed and then looked away even as he couldn't move his head because of the teacher holding his chin up. "I'm just no good," Neville mumbled ashamed, "are you going to give me detention now?" he continued mumbling, much to Alucard annoyance.

Alucard's eyes sparked with humor, "Detention?" he barked, "No. And I'm not taking any of your treasured house points either." Neville's eyes snapped back to the teacher, startled. "I'm going to tell you to improve your spell. If it hasn't improved by next class you will discover _my_ method of discipline," he chuckled. Neville stood frozen, eyes wide, and wondered what would happen next when Alucard removed his fingers from under Neville's chin. "Well? What are you waiting for? You're perfectly capable of these spells; I can smell the magic on you. You're powerful enough, but your hesitation makes your spells worthless. Figure it out. I'll expect that hex spell and that shielding spell perfect by next class. I suggest you get started practicing before I get impatient."

Neville scrambled back to his partner, who looked pityingly at him before continuing their practice. Surprisingly, Neville's spells were already slightly more powerful and accurate as he gained confidence in his abilities as he realized what the teacher had actually said to him.

Hermione gulped and looked towards Malfoy, who was sitting on the floor still looking dazed from what clearly must have been an overpowered spell, no normal strength pushing hex could leave somebody dazed for such a length of time. Then she looked to the professor who had yet to move since he went to the corner. _Standing unnaturally still is a sign of an old vampire since young vampires do not quickly forego their human need to fidget._

The thought, while not exactly comforting, at least alluded towards the teacher being old enough to not experience uncontrolled bloodlust. Even though she didn't like Malfoy, it seemed wrong to just let him sit there injured. She cleared her throat quietly and walked towards Alucard who turned to look at her. "Excuse me, Professor, shouldn't somebody take Malfoy to the hospital wing."

He glanced at the boy still sitting by the wall and resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "He's still dazed from such a soft hit? Useless. Get one of his annoying Slytherin goons to take him to the hospital wing if you want. I don't care." Crabb heard this and hurriedly helped Malfoy out of the room anxious for any excuse to escape the class. Alucard sighed at the display of cowardice and turned to Hermione again who did her best to meet his gaze, even though she couldn't see his eyes.

Alucard noticed, and glanced at Harry and Ron along with a few other students who were both performing good shielding spells and hexes, "I suppose not all of you are completely hopeless," he murmured just loud enough for Hermione to catch. Then, he looked at some of the Slytherins whose matches had degenerated into pathetically diving out of the way of poorly aimed jinxes and hexes, not even trying to cast the shielding spell, and several of the Griffindors who appeared to have quit practicing entirely, "only most of you."


End file.
